A Destiny Or Luck?
by Fvvn
Summary: Kisah sederhana tentang kehidupan seorang cowok yang kurang bersosialisasi di luar rumah. pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis, lambat laun mengubah kehidupannya yang statis. Last chapter! Happy or Sad? You decide it xD
1. When we meet

**Rate T**

**Romance/Slice of Life**

**Warn : OOC, AU, chapter 1 belum terlihat pair nya, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chara : Sasuke/Hinata**

**Daily Love**

**.**

**.**

** . . . . -oOo- . . . .**

**Page One**

**When we meet**

**. . . . -oOo- . . . .  
**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak suka musim semi.

Memang Sakura yang mekar pada musim tersebut terlihat cantik dengan kelopaknya yang berwarna merah muda. Tetapi wajah dari kecantikan bunga Sakura tidak bisa membuatku keluar rumah atau bahkan sekedar untuk menghirup udara segar.

Aku sudah cukup kerepotan dengan silaunya sinar mentari dan hangatnya udara pada waktu pagi. Aku juga sudah cukup muak dengan suara teriakan anak-anak yang sedang bermain layangan di luar rumah atau bahkan, yang bermain bola sepak hingga bola yang mereka tendang melambung tinggi dan memecahkan kaca jendela milik kakek tua penyuka bonsai di sebelah rumahku. Dan aku paling tidak suka jika seseorang termasuk anggota keluargaku mengganggu di saat aku sedang melakukan ritual Internetan.

"Sasuke sarapan!"

Teriakan ibuku, Keras seperti biasa. Tangannya memegang centong nasi. Ia muncul di balik ambang pintu kamarku yang berupa pintu geser. Aku tidak suka di tatap dengan wajah amarah. Tentu saja, respon wajahku sangat datar, layaknya seseorang yang memandang pengemis tanpa rasa iba.

"Nanti," wajahku kembali beralih memandangi layar komputer. Meskipun tidak sambil melihat nyonya berwajah ketus itu, aku dapat merasakan auranya yang mengatakan 'bahaya'.

Dan coba tebak?

Ibuku meledak.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! Turun sekarang juga!"

Suara langkah yang menggebu, menghampiri meja komputerku,

CTAR!

"Tidaaakk!"

Kabel komputerku di cabut tanpa rasa bersalah. Hal yang di lakukan oleh ibuku, benar-benar sukses membuat sistem komputerku ada yang kacau di suatu tempat. Sial.

"Iya.. aku turun," masih dengan tatapan bermata rendah, aku menoleh ke arah ibuku, kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya menuruni tangga rumah. Ya, kamarku berada di lantai dua. Tepat di sebelah kamar baka-Aniki ku yang mempunyai hobi memajang poster-poster orang bertampang rock. Entah karena suatu pengaruh dari kawanannya yang tidak normal, Itachi menjadi penggemar akut Band aliran _Scream_ dan _Hard Rock. _Dan aku membenci musik favoritnya. Selain berisik, tidak ada nilai seni bagiku untuk sebuah musik.

"Wah… besok Sasuke jadi anak SMA,"

Aku baru ingat tentang sekolah saat ayahku membicarakannya di meja makan. Besok, aku resmi SMA. Jadi murid dengan Blazer putih berlambangkan KHS. Ah, malasnya. Terlebih lagi, aku di tunjuk sebagai perwakilan siswa baru untuk menyampaikan beberapa patah kata dalam pidato singkat di depan panggung yang penuh dengan lautan siswa berseragam sama denganku. Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tahu kenapa di tunjuk sebagai perwakilan para siswa? Seingatku, tidak pernah sekalipun aku menjabat sebagai OSIS di SMP dahulu. Jangankan OSIS, ikut organisasi saja tidak. Aku bahkan, lebih sering kabur dari acara sekolah ketimbang menikmatinya. Rasanya janggal.

**-OoO-**

Pagi ini ibuku menyiapkan onigiri dengan beberapa gulung telur dadar seperti biasa. Aku hanya menyantapnya dalam diam, kemudian buru-buru menyelesaikannya agar bisa kembali ke kamar tercinta tanpa adanya orang lain yang mengusik ketenanganku. Namun, nasib sial di awal musim semi terus berlanjut,

"Hari ini tolong gantikan ibu belanja ya Sasuke. ada hal lain yang harus ibu urusi,"

Aku ingin menolak. Namun, tampang ibuku tak kuasa ku elakkan. Mengerikan jika melihatnya ngamuk dalam mode monster di film Kamen Rider jaman ku kecil. Argh! Apa boleh buat, setengah hati aku mengambil daftar belanjaannya. Setidaknya beliau menyuruhku untuk belanja di minimarket.

Aku pergi dengan kaus hitam favoritku dan celana pendek putih yang berkesan santai. Masa bodo dengan tren. Kalau aku tampan, berpakaian seperti apapun takkan mengubah wajahku menjadi gaya desa kan? Aah, beruntungnya punya marga Uchiha. Meskipun aku lebih sering menyesal ketimbang mensyukurinya.

Perjalananku berhenti, tatkala sebuah bangunan berplang merah dengan tulisan 'Mini market' berada di depan mataku sekarang. Tanpa basa basi aku masuk ke dalamnya. Kemudian mengambil keranjang belanjaan berwarna biru dan membawanya dengan rasa malu. Sumpah! Seumur-umur, baru kali ini aku disuruh belanja. terlebih lagi, ada nama barang yang seharusnya tidak disentuh oleh para Pria pada daftar belanjaan nomor SATU. Ibuku pasti sengaja menyuruhku untuk membeli pembalut!

"Hh.." aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kemudian berjalan ke tempat bagian pembalut dan mengambilnya secara acak. Lalu setelah itu, aku pergi mencari peralatan mandi dan beberapa makanan pokok seperti beras dan daging ayam untuk persediaan selama seminggu kedepan.

"Semuanya jadi 9.460 ryo," selembar uang sepuluh ribu ku keluarkan dari dompet cokelat kumal milik ibuku. Setelah itu, seorang mas-mas yang sedang mengemasi barang-barang belanjaanku memanggil,

"Butuh kantung plastik untuk beras dek?"

MasMasBego..

Aku melirik karung beras 10 kilo yang tergeletak di bawah kakiku. Kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kepada mas-mas yang sudah siap dengan kantung plastik putihnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Gimana dek?"

"Tidak, terimakasih," lebih baik aku memanggulnya tanpa plastik walau akibatnya pasti, tulang pinggangku encok dan tulang punggungku menderita penyakit bungkuk untuk sementara waktu. Daripada aku dituduh goblok gara-gara mengangkut karung beras 10kg dengan kantung plastik.

"Hati-hati dek.. berasnya berat," Mbak penjaga kasir menasihati. Aku cuman nyengir, _'Sialan!' _dalam hati. Rasanya mau membanting vas antik milik ayahku dan melemparnya ke muka Aniki-sialan. Kenapa nggak Itachi saja yang lebih besar, kuat, dan lebih tua dariku yang disuruh memanggul karung beras laknat ini? Belum lagi dua kantung plastik besar yang siap untuk diangkut menanti di bawah kakiku. Sepertinya aku terpaksa bolak-balik karena sekarung beras 10kg dan dua buah kantung plastik besar.

Yang pertama karung beras.

Baru saja keluar dari pintu minimarket, pinggangku rasanya mau patah. Aku kan bukan binaraga semacam Ade Rai dan bangsa ototnya. Lagipula, aku juga bukan cowok pecinta olahraga meskipun tubuhku tidaklah selemah itu. Baru beberapa senti dari gedung minimarket, keringat di dahi sudah membasahi seperdua wajahku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" masih dalam tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk, aku mendengar seorang perempuan menyapaku dengan suara lembutnya, "Belanjaanmu di mini market tadi, bukan Cuma beras ini saja kan?"

walaupun belum melihat wajahnya, aku hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Kakiku masih sibuk berjalan menahan siksaan beban yang menduduki punggungku.

"Mau kubantu?"

Langkahku terhenti sesaat. Beras di punggungku kuletakkan kembali di atas aspal. Aku ingin lihat, siapa perempuan yang mau-mau nya membantu orang sepertiku ini.

"Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal," ternyata cuman gadis muda. Sepertinya seumuran denganku. Rambutnya biru panjang, bola matanya kelabu.. tidak asing. Ah, masa bodo'. Yang penting tugas belanjaku cepat selesai,

"Aku tidak bisa membalasmu," perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Bantuanku memang gratis. Biar ku ambil dulu belanjaanmu yang ada di minimarket itu. Tunggu ya," tanpa memandangku, ia pergi, setengah berlari menghampiri gedung putih berhalaman luas untuk sebuah tempat parkir. Kenapa ya dengan dia? Ku kira, orang baik semacamnya sudah punah di muka bumi ini.

tak beberapa lama kemudian, ia keluar dari gedung dan menghampiriku,

"Ayo," kami berdua jalan bersama menyusuri langit pagi yang begitu cerah dan hangat.

**-oOo-**

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanyanya spontan saat kami sedang berjalan.

"Di pertigaan. Komplek matahari,"

"Wah, tidak jauh dari rumahku. Di komplek kesemek,"

"Oh," maaf saja, tapi aku sedang malas mengobrol saat ini.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu?" dia bertanya lagi, untuk yang kedua kali.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawabku lengkap.

"Sekarang kelas berapa?" urat di otakku nyaris menegang di permukaan. Cewek ini berisik!

"10," sudah kubilang, aku sedang lelah mengobrol.

"Aku kelas 11.. berarti kau adik kelasku," lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Cewek berisik ini, lebih tua dariku? Syok.

Sejenak jeda telah tercipta. Akhirnya hening juga…

Meskipun kesal, tapi.. sekali-kali berada di luar rumah boleh juga. Jalanan yang terang, pepohonan yang menghijau, meskipun aku tidak punya citra yang bagus dalam menentukan mana yang indah dan mana yang buruk tetapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa.. nyaman saat memandangi wajahnya.

"…Sasuke? kenapa?"

"Tidak,"

Dan aku punya firasat, bahwa sepertinya… perempuan itu akan muncul lagi di hadapanku pada suatu tempat.

"Jadi ini rumahmu. Baiklah.. barang-barangnya kuletakkan di depan pagar ya? Sampai nanti," perempuan itu berlalu sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aneh. Padahal aku baru saja melihatnya sekali. Tetapi, pemandangan dirinya yang pergi saat itu membuatku merasakan _de ja vu._

Aku masih memandanginya dari balik punggung kecil itu, Dengan tatapan yang mengambang. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia membalikkan badannya,

"Selamat Ulang tahun!" aku tersentak kaget ketika mendengar perempuan itu berteriak tiba-tiba. Benar juga, hari ini ulang tahunku. Dan yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanyalah tersenyum tipis. sebuah pemandangan yang langka bukan?

Tapi, Sepertinya memang benar kalau pertemuanku dengan perempuan itu, bukanlah sebuah keisengan ataupun kebetulan semata. Dia… mengenalku? Terlebih lagi, darimana ia tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahunku?

Yah.. aku boleh kan mengira-ngira akan menjadi seperti apa hariku besok? Dan, Kalau seandainya benar kita bertemu lagi, mungkin.. aku akan jatuh cinta padanya.

**-TBC-**

**A/N : Maaf untuk judulnya yang agak gaje.. hope you like it.. **

**.**

**.**

**Thanks For Reading~!**

**-Fuun-**


	2. I'm around you

**Desclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Romance/Humor (genre bisa berubah tiap chapter)**

**Rate : K+ - T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, From Sasuke's POV  
**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . -oOo- . . . .**

**Page Two**

**I'm Around You**

**. . . . -oOo- . . . .**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa, waktu sore ku telah terbuang percuma. Ku kerahkan segenap jiwa dan raga ini untuk mereparasi komputer konslet yang di akibatkan oleh monster– maksudku ibuku, Namun hasilnya nihil. Dengan setengah hati, akhirnya aku berjalan ke meja belajar dan mengambil sebuah benda putih bulat yang terselip di antara buku-buku ensiklopedi membosankan dari ayahku. Di dalam benda putih tersebut, terdapat beberapa lembar uang dan recehan yang sepertinya cukup untuk memulihkan kembali jiwa komputerku yang telah mati.

Setelah mengambil uang dan meletakkannya di saku celanaku, lagi-lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya aku memanggul benda berat ke luar rumah dengan wajah menderita. Yah, meskipun tidak separah karung beras sih.

"Sasuke mau kemana?"

Bacotgede.

"Bukan urusanmu baka,"

"Eh? Maksudku kalau kau ingin keluar, kakak nitip cemilan.." wajahnya yang sok _Innocent_, membuatku ingin muntah.

"Tidak bisa! Urusanku bakal lama di luar!"

tanpa mempedulikan suara gedenya yang berteriak-teriak kacang kulit dan lain-lain, aku pun pergi menghindari Aniki. Yah, untuk sementara waktu, aku bebas dari suaranya yang sering mengontaminasi gendang telingaku.

Sore hari di musim semi. Tidak biasanya aku sering keluar rumah seperti ini. Terakhir kali aku berjalan-jalan keluar selain ke sekolah, kira-kira waktu SD kelas 4. Setelah itu, daripada bermain di luar atau sekedar jalan-jalan mencari udara, aku lebih senang mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan internetan. Dan, sikapku yang seperti ini sering kali mendapatkan komentar yang berbeda dari tiap-tiap orang yang mengenalku.

"Sasuke autis ya?" kata Naruto

"Ih.. ganteng-ganteng maniak.." Ini Ino

"Sas, jangan _mendem_ diri mulu di dalem kamar. Ntar lumutan lho," yang ini, kalimat dari Kiba.

_One word_ : SIALAN.

Ada yang salah memangnya dengan orang yang mempunyai hobi mengutak-atik Internet? Lagipula, hal yang biasanya kulakukan saat membuka internet adalah masuk ke dalam sebuah forum umum dan berbincang-bincang dengan sesama teman di dunia maya. Ku akui, orang-orang di sana jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang dengan orang-orang yang berada di duniaku saat ini. Kebanyakan orang-orang yang berada di dunia nyata, menilai orang lain dari luarnya saja. Dan hal itu membuatku muak.

Waktu itu, ada sebuah topik yang membuatku kaget dengan isi forum '_Daily Story'_ tempatku nongkrong. Seseorang meminta para anggota di forum tersebut menciri-cirikan diri mereka. Kenapa, harus ada hal semacam itu? Tapi.. pada akhirnya aku mengisi juga,

_Nama : Uchiha Sasuke_

_Umur : hampir 15thn_

_Ciri-ciri : tinggi standar, berat 100kg, kulit hitam, tinggal di Konoha._

Biarpun harus berbohong, tidak masalah kan? Lagipula, mana sanggup aku menceritakan diriku sendiri. Biar saja penggambaranku di dunia maya jelek. Daripada aku diejek sok kegantengan meskipun nyatanya aku memang tampan?

"Besok kembali lagi ya dek. Biaya reparasinya 1500 ryo,"

Aku mengeluarkan selembar uang seribu dan recehan lima ratus. Dadah komputer manis. Untuk sementara waktu, kau nginep dulu ya di bengkel elektronik yang bau dan kumal ini. Maaf Naruto.

Eh? Aku belum bilang ya kalau bengkel ini milik keluarga Naruto, temanku -satu satunya-. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai ahli elektronik, sedangkan ibunya seorang wanita karir. Sayang sekali, ketampanan ayahnya harus di simpan di dalam ruangan yang lebih sering ku sebut sebagai bengkel kotor ketimbang kantor yang penuh AC. Tetapi, wajah tampan tetap saja membawa berkah. Bengkel milik keluarga Naruto sering bahkan selalu ramai dengan pengunjung wanita. Ada saja, alat yang harus di reparasi meskipun sebenarnya si pemilik barang hanya lupa atau sengaja lupa cara mengoperasikan blender miliknya. IbuIbuCaper.

"Aku pulang,"

Wajahku terlihat suntuk meskipun baru jam tujuh malam. Apa kau tidak lihat? Kantung mataku punya kantung mata!

"Sasuke," suara seseorang terdengar di dalam gelapnya rumahku. Saking lelahnya, aku tidak sadar kalau sekarang rumahku gelap gulita. Dan aku tidak bisa melihat apapun saat ini. Mati lampu huh?

CTARR!

Sebuah sorot sinar lampu melukai pandanganku. Mataku menyipit sementara karena tidak terbiasa dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba saja menyala di dalam ruang tamu. Serta merta, suara riuh datang setelahnya,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Suara dari ayah, ibu dan kakak bodohku. Di tangan kakak, terdapat sebuah kue blackforest dengan ceri-ceri kemerahannya di atas. Cokelatnya begitu menggoda.

"Besok, sekolah yang benar ya.." rambutku langsung di acak-acak oleh ayah yang wajahnya mengerikan. Sayang sekali, kesangarannya hanyalah sebuah dongeng. Wajah ayahku tidak mendukung sifatnya yang hobi dengan lelucon. Gara-gara itu, kebanyakan orang mendadak stroke saat mengetahui ayahku sering menonton film sejenis . yah, mungkin agak hiperbola.

"Sasuke wajahmu membosankan sekali sih," kakakku protes dengan menyebalkannya, "Senyum dikit kek, bahagia kek, apa gitu," yah, memang benar saat di kejutkan tadi ekspresiku kelewat datar. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau kupaksakan tersenyum, maka.. seluruh anggota keluargaku akan lebih banyak berkomentar,

SMILE…

"Sudah.. tidak usah di paksa.. wajahmu jadi mirip psikopat begitu," ngomongnya kompak lagi. Hebat sekali mereka.

**-oOo-**

Nah, itulah akhir dari hari ulang tahunku. Setelah sibuk memakan kue dan sedikit berbincang dengan keluargaku tentang sekolah besok, akhirnya akupun tidur. Jam menunjukkan waktu sembilan malam, dan wajah ngantukku saat itu benar-benar mengerikan. Jangankan tampan, di sebut sebagai wajah manusia saja tidak mungkin. Kalau sudah lelah, ketampananku langsung sirna bak di terpa ombak.

Dan satu hari telah terlewati.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku berdiri di depan cermin, memandang tubuhku yang dibalut seragam KHS yang serba putih. Pagi-pagi sekali aku bangun. Tumben. Biasanya aku meragukan diriku sendiri jika dihadapkan dengan bangun pagi. Mungkin karena aku tidur lebih awal. Biasanya, jam setengah dua belas adalah waktu tidur idealku. Yah, namanya juga cowok. Wajar kan, tidur larut seperti itu?

"Sasuke, rotinya!"

Saat berlari menuruni tangga, langsung saja aku ke dapur dan menyambar roti sandwich pagi itu dengan tanganku. Dan aku menggigitnya dengan gigi ketika tanganku sedang sibuk mengikat tali sepatu. Padahal hari ini aku tidak terlambat, tetapi.. rasanya aku ingin pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi.

"Aku pergi!" setengah berlari aku keluar dari rumah. Sambil mengunyah roti tentunya. Tolong jangan di tiru. Makan sambil berlari tidak baik karena dapat membuatmu tersedak. Dan jujur saja, rasanya sakit sekali saat roti sebuntal menyangkut di kerongkonganmu. Tapi, aku tidak kapok sih.

"Oi Sasuke!" di belakangku, muncul seekor cowok berwajah kucing dengan rambut kuningnya. Dialah Naruto, cowok yang menjadi -satu satunya- temanku. Oke, aku akan jujur. di dunia nyata, aku miskin sahabat. Memang aku kenal banyak orang yang suka menyapaku, tetapi mereka hanyalah sekedar orang-orang yang menyapa dan tidak lebih.

"Hari ini pidato yang bagus ya! Haha,"

"Hn.. pagi-pagi sudah berisik,"

"Biarin… haha! Ayo lari sampai ke sekolah,"

Cowok pirang itu mendahuluiku yang berjalan santai. Biar saja. Lari saja kau yang jauh Dobe. Aku tidak tertarik. Dan kini dia berhenti setelah menyadari bahwa aku tidak mengikutinya.

"Kenapa Teme? Kakimu korengan?" aduh.. aku _eneg_ mendengar ucapannya, "Ini lomba Teme! Yang sampai di sekolah terakhir, harus menraktir _'Very value Ramen'_! dua mangkuk! Daah!"

Mataku kini membengkak. Enak saja memutuskan lomba seenaknya.

"Tunggu Naruto!" pada akhirnya, aku berlari mengejar si bodoh itu. Uchiha Sasuke keringetan? Sungguh, pemandangan yang tidak cocok dengan _image_ ku yang hobi berteduh dan duduk diam dengan sebuah komputer atau notebook kecil berwarna putih.

"Hah… Naruto sialan!"

Seharusnya aku bisa naik bus dan sampai lima menit yang lalu. Tetapi, bocah pirang itu menarik bajuku saat aku bersikeras menetapkan kaki-kakiku di atas halte bus Konoha.

"Tidak boleh naik Bus!" dan endingnya, lomba lari itu pun di lanjutkan. Untunglah, aku yang sampai lebih dahulu.

"Sial!" Naruto mengaduh. Rasain! Salah sendiri mengajakku lomba lari.

"Kau hutang tiga piring '_Very Value set Meal',_"

"HAH! Sejak kapan jadi tiga piring dan makanannya jadi satu set _Meal_!"

"Sejak kau mencegahku untuk naik bis.. dah, jangan lupa ya. Awas kau, jangan kabur pas pulang sekolah," aku nyengir menatap wajah kesalnya saat itu. Sekali-kali, bocah tukang onar itu di kerjai.

**-oOo-**

Bunga Sakura menghiasi halaman depan sekolahku saat itu. Kelopaknya beberapa gugur menghujani sepanjang jalan menuju gedung sekolah. Saat itu, samar-samar aku melihat bayangan perempuan berambut biru panjang yang kemarin ku temui. Ia berdiri di dekat salah satu pohon Sakura, sambil memandang ke arah gerbang. Seperti, menunggu seseorang. Aroma lavender tercium di tengah musim semi seperti ini. Walau agak jauh, wangi farfumnya yang segar dapat di rasakan.

Ketika tak sengaja wajahnya menengok ke arahku, tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu kembali tersenyum,

"Ah, Sasuke ya?"

ternyata, dugaanku benar. Kami bertemu lagi di sekolah ini. Dan dia menjadi seniorku.

"Sedang menunggu seeorang?" tanyaku ketika wajahnya sempat berpaling beberapa kali menatap ke arah gerbang.

"Ah.. iya. Aku cuman penasaran, kenapa kakakku belum juga datang.. padahal, yang berangkat lebih dahulu itu dia,"

Dia punya kakak. Sudah pasti kelas 12.

"Kudengar kau yang akan memberikan pidato sambutan sebagai perwakilan para murid baru ya?" caranya berbicara dan mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan cepat benar-benar sempurna. Aku hanya memandangnya lekat tanpa melepas pandanganku.

"Ya.."

"Wah.. hebat,"

aku di puji untuk sebuah hal yang sepele. Namun, rasanya ingin sekali mengutarakan terimakasih.

"Terima–"

"Sudah ya, aku ada urusan pagi-pagi. Sampai jumpa!" perempuan itu memotong ucapanku yang masih mengambang di udara. Entah kenapa, dia membuatku tertarik, sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin, karena sosoknya yang terlihat misterius bagiku. Kalau tidak salah, Hinata Hyuuga; 11 C.

"Selamat datang bagi murid baru yang telah berhasil masuk ke Konoha High School," untuk beberapa saat, upacara penerimaan siswa/siswi baru di hiasi dengan pidato singkat (yang sebenarnya panjang) dari kepala sekolah mereka, Kakek Sarutobi. Aku mendengarnya dengan malas dari sisi samping panggung, di balik tirai merah yang mentupi. Giliranku maju sebentar lagi. Tapi, sampai sekarang, kepalaku pusing dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi memikirkan kalimat apa yang bagusnya kugunakan saat berada di atas panggung nanti.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kami persilahkan untuk maju kedepan memberikan pidato singkatnya sebagai wakil dari para murid baru Konoha,"

Aku masih terdiam dari sisi panggung,

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Masih terdiam sampai panggilan yang ke tiga.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Akhirnya aku bergerak maju, dengan langkah kecilku yang sengaja kuperlambat. Ini semua karena aku ingin berpikir lebih lama tentang kalimat apa yang seharusnya kugunakan,

"Silahkan, Sasuke,"

Aku masih terdiam membisu di depan panggung dengan ratusan murid yang menatapku. kucondongkan bibirku ke depan Mik. Rahang mulutku perlahan membuka,

"Hei kalian semua," aku memulainya dengan salam yang tidak wajar, "Tidak usah basa basi! Pokoknya, Nikmati saja masa-masa SMA kalian! Sekian!" kalimat spontan itu akhirnya terlontarkan juga. Lega rasanya.

"WAAAA,"

Satu gedung sekolah bersorak sorai ketika mendengar ucapanku yang barusan. Apa boleh buat, kugunakan kalimat 'Kajiwara Umi' di komik Charming Junkie yang kesannya _To The Point_ dan lumayan keren. para guru yang memperhatikanku dari belakang panggung, menatapku dengan mulut terbuka. Salah sendiri memilihku menjadi perwakilan murid baru. Anak-anak perempuan, banyak yang menjerit histeris saat itu. Ah, aku tidak mau tahu alasannya kenapa. Dan kulihat di ujung tempat para murid berdiri, sesosok bocah berambut kuning mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tinggi-tinggi di udara. Sepertinya Naruto setuju dengan kalimatku yang sebenarnya ku contek dari sebuah komik. Aku bersyukur, menjadi penggemar manga untuk saat ini.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang ceria seperti biasa. Senyum tipis lagi-lagi tercipta tanpa kusadari. Aku memang tidak mencari tahu sampai sekarang, kenapa gadis itu kelihatannya mengenalku. Tetapi, Aku rasa, pertemuanku dengannya tidak hanya sebatas ini..

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**Wanna RnR?  
**


	3. Behind You

**Warning Tidak ada yang berubah.**

**Kali ini Typo mungkin agak banyak karena saia nggak sempat ngecek ulang setelah upload. Mau periksain Minna? #PLAKK**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . –oOo- . . . .**

**Page Three**

**Behind You**

**. . . . –oOo- . . . .**

**.**

**.**

Sejak pidato singkatku tadi, seluruh perempuan di sekolah –dari yang seumuran sampai kakak kelas– gencar sekali mendekatiku. Coret kalimatku yang mengatakan pidato Kajiwara itu keren. Sekarang, kuanggap kalimat spontan itu konyol karena sama saja dengan 'membunuh' diriku yang benci perempuan berisik!

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-sama! Kau dimana?"

Arggh! Aku frustasi dengan kehadiran mereka yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Wajah tampan juga membawa bencana ternyata.

"Oi, Teme.. mau kemana?" Naruto bodoh! Suaranya berisik sekali.

"Hmpph!" langsung saja ku bekap mulut orang itu,

"Jangan berisik! Nanti perempuan-perempuan mengerikan itu kemari!"

"Tapi, kau mau kemana?"

"Sst! Sudah kubilang jangan berisik..! Atap sekolah," aku mendongak ke arah tangga yang menuju ke lantai paling atas di atap sekolah. Dan entah kenapa, Naruto malah mengikutiku.

SRASS

Silau sekali saat pintu menuju atap sekolah ku buka. Sinar matahari menyengat tubuhku. Dengan modal sepasang mata berbola bak Onyx, aku mencari tempat yang agak teduh dan terlindung dari sinar mentari. Tanpa basa basi aku duduk di pojok bangunan yang berteduhkan atap sekolah yang lainnya. Kemudian membuka Notebook putih milikku dan mulai Internetan. Masuk ke dalam forum _'Daily Story' _seperti biasa.

"Internetan lagi? Huh.. membosankan sekali sih," Naruto mengeluh di sampingku. Kadang-kadang, matanya memperhatikan tiap kata yang ku ketik untuk berinteraksi di dalam forum tersebut. Dan semakin lama, pandangan Naruto menggangguku.

"Bisa tidak, kau pergi dari sini?"

"Hee? Kenapa? Aku kan tidak mengganggumu,"

"Pandanganmu yang mengganggu!"

aku mendorong bocah pirang itu dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kelas. Butuh waktu dan usaha yang keras juga untuk mendorongnya pergi dari atap sekolah. Hingga akhirnya, aku bisa bebas sendirian, berinternet ria.

_SunFlower : Sasuke_ Halo.._

Aku kaget, di bagian chat box forum, seseorang menyapaku. Saat itu di Chat Box, nama akunku adalah BlackEyes.. meskipun, pada topik perkenalan, aku menggunakan nama asliku.

_BlackEyes : Sun_ Halo.._

Apa aku terlihat sok ramah? Yah, inilah dunia maya.

_SunFlower : aku panggil Sasuke boleh? Soalnya aku lihat di perkenalan, nama aslimu Sasuke. Sasuke tinggal di Konoha ya…?_

_BlackEyes : boleh. Ya._

_SunFlower : wah.. Sun juga.. Sasuke tinggal di daerah mana?_

_BlackEyes : Komplek Matahari. Kau sendiri?_

_SunFlower : Komplek aku suka main di luar rumah. Atau duduk-duduk sambil makan es serut. Biarpun belum musim panas sih.. haha.. kalau Sasuke sendiri? Biasanya ngapain saat musim semi?_

_BlackEyes : Cuman Internetan.. tidak ada yang spesial._

_SunFlower : Yah.. kok hanya itu. Apa kau tidak bosan?_

_BlackEyes : Tidak.. samasekali._

_SunFlower : Sepertinya Sasuke butuh terapi jalan-jalan. Apa perlu ku tunjukan bagaimana indahnya Konoha di musim semi? :smile:_

_BlackEyes : Tidak terimakasih.. aku kurang suka musim semi. Dan, bagiku… hal yang indah ataupun tidak, semuanya sama saja…_

_SunFlower : Kau belum tahu tempat di Konoha yang paling mutakhir indahnya saat musim semi. Tepatnya pada sore hari. Apa kau ingin kuperlihatkan foto pemandangannya? Ayolah.. lihat sebentar saja, kau pasti akan suka_

_BlackEyes : yasudah.. kirimkan padaku._

Sejak hari itu, aku jadi sering mampir ke Chat Box dan berbincang-bincang dengan pemilik nama _SunFlower. _Saat ku tengok ke bagian profilnya, aku tidak menemukan banyak informasi ataupun foto asli darinya. Melainkan hanyalah sebuah foto profil bergambar bunga Matahari dan _gender _yang menunjukan perempuan berumur 16 tahun dan tinggal di Konoha.

Penyakit _De Ja Vu_ ku kambuh lagi. Sesosok perempuan telah terbayang di benakku saat itu. Dan entah kenapa, orang itu adalah.. Hinata.

Di sekolah, tidak ada hal yang berarti bagiku. Semuanya hanyalah kegiatan yang biasanya di lakukan oleh para murid-murid SMA kebanyakan. Dan aku pulang dalam kehampaan. Pandanganku di depan gerbang Konoha berputar ke segala sudut, dengan niat mencari dimana sosok Hinata saat itu. Namun, hasilnya adalah nol besar.

Malam harinya, ku lihat _SunFlower_ kembali online. Malam ini pun, dia menunjukkan banyak foto pemandangan kepadaku. Semuanya di ambil dari sudut pandang yang sangat sempurna. Cahaya bintang di malam hari, matahari senja di hamparan padang bunga, dan pemandangan kota di waktu pagi, semuanya terpotret dengan baik. Orang yang kurang mengerti tentang seni sepertiku saja bisa menganggap hasil jepretannya itu menarik.

_SunFlower : ayolah.. kau harus jalan-jalan.. pemandangan musim semi kali ini bagus sekali.._

_BlackEyes : Hn.. yasudahlah.. tapi, darimana aku tahu siapa kau di dunia nyata._

_Sunflower : haha.. :smile:_

_BlackEyes : Apa maksudnya itu? Kau siapa?_

_SunFlower : gampang. Besok, sepulang sekolah, Tunggu saja di taman kota dekat air terjun. Kalau kau melihat seseorang yang pernah kau temui dulu, dialah aku.._

Aku terdiam melihat kata-katanya. Jadi, selama ini Sun mengajakku berbicara karena dia dan aku saling kenal?

_BlackEyes : Aku gendut dan tidak tampan. Kau masih mau bertemu denganku?_

_Sunflower : jangan menghina ciptaan Tuhan.. syukuri saja jika tubuhmu memang begitu… tapi aku yakin, kalau saat ini kau sedang berbohong, hei Tuan Uchiha.. :wink:_

_BlackEyes : Sebenarnya kau siapa?_

_SunFlower is Offline Now_

Dia keluar dari Chatbox tanpa pamit seperti biasanya. _'Tumben,_ pikirku saat itu. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Sepertinya aku akan tidur lebih awal lagi.

Jaa.. _SunFlower_

**-oOo-**

Keesokkan harinya, sekolahku mendapatkan guru baru yang eksentrik. Baru saja sehari aku melewati waktu SMA ku dan kini, seorang guru baru hadir merepotkan hidupku. Segala peraturan yang kurang lebih seperti Undang-undang dasar republik Indonesia tercantum dengan rapih di sebuah buku peraturan saku khusus buatannya. Dari hal yang paling sepele seperti sepatu harus hitam dan bertali, sampai yang benar-benar merepotkan seperti hukuman jika tidak bisa menjawab soal dadakan yang akan di berikannya suatu waktu.

Dan lagi, peraturan konyol macam apa ini?

"Seragam harus di masukan! Kalau kalian tidak mau menggunakan pakaian ketat seperti milikku,"

Sepertinya dari sekian banyak murid di Konoha, hanya aku saja yang mau melawannya. Yah, Naruto yang biasanya menentang para guru pun menurut karena kali ini seleranya dengan guru baru, Guy Maito SAMA. Kalau di pelajaran Kakashi Naruto selalu menjadi sorotan, kali ini di pelajaran Guy sensei, sepertinya aku yang dijadikan bulan-bulanan meskipun sebenarnya, beberapa kalipun dia meneriaki ku agar menimbulkan efek malu takkan mempan. Seperti misalnya,

"Uchiha! Kancingkan baju seragam mu.. dasar berandal!"

"Uchiha! Perhatikan pandanganmu yang sok itu!"

"Uchiha! Kerjakan soal ini.. cepat!"

Sepertinya orang bertatanan rambut aneh itu sentimen denganku. Tapi, siapa yang peduli?

"Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan nilai seratus di pelajaranmu, apakah kau akan melepaskanku dari pengawasan konyol ini?"

"Huh.. coba saja. Pelajaran teknologi Informasi dan Komunikasi tidak akan semudah yang kau bayangkan,"

Aku cuman nyengir setan mendengar kalimat sombongnya. Yah, sebenarnya kami berdua sama-sama menyombongkan diri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sensei,"

Dia tidak tahu siapa aku. Tentu saja aku nekat menantangnya karena bidang studi yang menjadi pelajarannya adalah keahlianku. Selain browsing dan sekedar chating di forum-forum, aku juga sering membajak beberapa software dan menjebolnya agar menjadi milikku. Seperti misalkan, Kaspersky anti virus, dan Photoshop di notebook ku, semuanya merupakan software bajakan yang berhasil ku jebol di sebuah website. Dan, kalau bajakan, itu artinya bukan versi _trial_. Dan kalau bukan _Trial _itu artinya, dunia _Cyber_ milikku.

"Ulangan dadakan karena ada orang sombong yang menantangku!"

"GYAAAA!"

Semua pandangan menusuk tajam kearahku. Tetapi, ekspresiku saat itu tetap saja santai seperti biasa. Memang benar, menjadi teman sekelasku akan sangat beresiko tinggi. Jadi, hati-hati saja.

"Sensei kan baru masuk! Masa udah ulangan?" salah seorang murid memasang wajah melasnya. Berharap ulangan dadakan itu dibatalkan. Namun, tetap saja, kalau nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tidak akan bisa dibuat menjadi Nasi lagi.

"Soal-soalnya akan ku dikte! Bersiaplah kalian semua!"

teriakannya benar-benar norak. Jujur saja, Guy sensei satu-satunya guru yang memiliki penampilan PALING TIDAK sinkron dengan mata pelajaran yang diajarkannya. Apa hubungannya pakaian ketat dengan pelajaran TIK? Seharusnya dia menjadi guru pesenam jompo saja daripada guru Komputer.

Satu jam penuh berlalu dengan penderitaan Ulangan dadakan. Tentu saja, itu suara hati teman-teman sekelasku. Sedangkan aku? Coba saja tebak bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini.

NyengirSetanPenuhBahagia.

Hari itu ulangan, hari itu juga langsung di periksa. Apalagi, kertas jawabanku di koreksi paling pertama.

"Ugh.."

"Ada apa sensei?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang dibuat se _Innocent _mungkin. Aku sudah tahu, dia akan mengucapkan kalimat apa nanti.

"Uchiha.. S-Sasuke.. s-seratus,"

"HAHHH!" satu kelas terkesima. Atau lebih tepatnya kaget ketika mendengar guru Guy berkata demikian. Aku hanya berjalan menghampiri guru Guy dengan santai. Wajah datarku sudah di _setting _sedemikian mungkin. Tanganku meraih selembar kertas putih bertintakan angka seratus warna merah. Bahagianya aku saat itu. Seringai terbaikku kutampilkan hari itu juga,

"Sensei, tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mengawasiku,"

Guru Guy hanya terdiam menatapku dengan wajah berkeringatnya. Kemudian, lekas ia menyuruhku untuk kembali duduk. Aku mendapatkan kembali tahtaku dalam pelajaran IT seperti waktuku di SMP dulu. Lagi-lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya aku bisa menaklukan dan membungkam para guru TIK. Oh, luarbiasa.

"Naruto..! 70,"

"HOREEEE!"

"Persiapkan dirimu minggu depan. Kau Remedial bocah,"

"Hah? Kok? Kok?"

"KKM untuk TIK 71 bung,"

Mungkin ya. Ini masih mungkin. Sepertinya guru Guy yang nggak kesampaian melempariku dengan seringainya akhirnya di lampiaskan juga pada wajah Naruto yang menderita saat itu. Aku turut berduka cita.

Setalah pelajaran TIK, guru Sejarah, Asuma muncul di ambang pintu. Pelajaran berlangsung biasa-biasa saja. Namun, ketika waktu pulang sekolah tiba, aku bertemu dengannya.. seniorku yang bernama Hinata.

Dia menghampiriku saat tahu aku memperhatikannya.

"Sasuke," sapanya dengan lembut. Gadis itu masih tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Mau pulang bareng?" spontan saja aku mengajaknya.

"Ah, maaf ya.. hari ini aku harus menemui seseorang di taman kota,"

Mataku terbelalak. Perasaanku bergejolak. Kalau ia berkata 'harus, itu artinya mereka telah membuat janji. Dan, jika janji itu merupakan janji antara laki-laki dan perempuan, maka statusnya bisa berganti menjadi sebuah 'Kencan.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Temanku,"

Pertanyaanku tak berpengaruh. Pada akhirnya aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan di temui Hinata nanti. Aku tidak tahu kalau orang itu berwujud laki-laki atau perempuan. Sungguh, tak berguna. Tapi..

Tunggu dulu,

Aku juga punya janji dengan _SunFlower_ di taman kota saat ini,

"Aku juga.. punya janji dengan seseorang, di taman kota,"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mau pergi bareng?"

Dan aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Yah, mulutku terasa kaku untuk saat ini. Kemudian, Kami berdua berjalan kaki, memotong jalan melewati hutan belakang sekolah. Maksudnya, agar bisa sampai lebih cepat. Hanya lima belas menit waktu terbuang untuk perjalanan singkat menuju taman kota.

"Kau.. akan menemui temanmu dimana?"

"Di dekat air terjun," jawabnya ketika ku tanya. Kenapa bisa kebetulan?

"Sama denganku," Aku juga akan menemui _SunFlower _di dekat air terjun. Gadis itu tersenyum,

"Begitu ya,"

Kami duduk di bangku taman sambil memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari tahu orang yang kami tunggu telah sampai atau belum. Namun, seketika Hinata tertawa kecil memecah kebisuan.

"Haha.. Sasuke. kau benar-benar tidak sadar ya?" aku mendongak ke arahnya dengan wajah setengah heran. Maksudnya apa?

"Tentang siapa yang kau tunggu.." gadis itu masih tersenyum, "Petunjuknya kan, orang yang pernah kau temui dulu.. apa kau tidak sadar?" terpaan angin mengayunkan rambutnya. Siang itu, udara semakin menghangat.

Benar juga apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata.

Bodohnya aku,

"Sekarang.. kita akan pergi ke mana.. _SunFlower_?" aku memberikannya senyuman spesial yang tidak sembarangan ku keluarkan kepada orang lain. Dan ia, membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat yang baru kali ini ku lihat.

"Ke tempat yang berada di ruangan terbuka,"

Dan itu adalah.. Café di pinggir taman. Kami duduk di kursi luar. Sengaja agar udara segar dapat terhirup dengan bebas dan langit biru di atas sana tidak terhalangi oleh atap bangunan sehingga kami bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Hinata mengambil buku menu dan memperhatikannya sejenak. Berkali-kali ia membolak-balikan halaman dan akhirnya berhenti pada suatu bagian minuman. Ia memesan jus jeruk. Sementara aku, Kopi hitam. Selera buruk huh?

"Kau ingin makan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Tatapan mataku seolah berkata, bahwa kehadiranku disini bukannya untuk makan-makan, melainkan bercengkrama bersamanya. Dan sepertinya ia cukup mengerti.

Langit masih tetap kebiruan dengan awan putihnya yang bagaikan kapas. Hinata masih menunggu pesanannya di antar hingga beberapa waktu kemudian segelas Jus jeruk dan secangkir kopi hitam menghiasi meja nomor 4. Meja kami.

"Untuk seukuran adik kelas, tinggimu di atas rata-rata," ia memulai percakapan. Dan ia mengomentari penampilanku, "Dan.. aku tidak menyangka, bahwa kau ternyata _BlackEyes_,"

"Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau BlackEyes adalah aku?"

"Baru sekarang,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu..?"

Senyumannya menepis sikap masa bodoh ku. Yang saat ini terpampang di wajahku adalah ekspresi rasa penasaran.

"Entahlah… takdir?" jawaban instan yang paling tidak ku suka.

"Bohong,"

"Aku sendiri tidak sadar.. bagaimana caranya bisa terhubung denganmu sampai sekarang,"

Perempuan ini memang aneh.

"Saat kau berteriak 'Selamat ulang tahun padaku.. apakah kau sudah mengenalku?" gadis itu menggeleng.

"Belum.. yang itu hanyalah asal bicara. Aku pikir, saat melihatmu untuk yang pertama kali di dunia nyata, pikiranku langsung berkata bahwa kau mirip dengan temanku di Daily Story yang bernama BlackEyes. Dan ternyata kau itu memang dia,"

Kalau boleh jujur, meskipun kami terhubung di dunia cyber, tetap saja, baru pertama kali aku chatting dengannya setelah kejadian memanggul beras itu. Rasanya penjelasan Hinata memang janggal.

"Tapi.. aku bohong," tiba-tiba saja ia bersuara dengan getir, membuat tanda tanya kembali padaku, "Sebenarnya, kau mirip dengan seseorang… yang sekarang, membenciku. Dan hari ulang tahunnya, tepat pada hari ketika aku menemukanmu. Ku kira, kau akan meneriaki ku gila karena tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' tanpa dugaan. Tapi, tak kusangka, kau malah tersenyum,"

Apakah ini bisa disebut sebagai kebetulan?

Yang kulakukan saat itu hanyalah duduk di sampingnya. Melihat Punggungnya yang bergetar. Aku rasa saat itu Hinata akan mulai menangis. namun, ternyata tidak. Sesuatu menahannya untuk tidak menangis. mungkin saja ego.

"Tapi, waktu itu aku juga Ulang tahun," wajah kalem dari gadis itu terangkat ketika mendengar pernyataanku, "Makanya, aku tidak mengataimu.. Gila. Meskipun, seandainya bukan hari ulang tahunku sekalipun, aku juga.. tidak mungkin mengatakan itu,"

Gadis itu tertawa. Punggungnya berhenti bergetar.

"Kebetulan yang aneh," ucapnya kemudian.

Dan hal yang dinamakan dengan kebetulan itu, tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Seseorang yang wajahnya sedikit mirip denganku, berambut hitam legam, dan tubuhnya yang tinggi berjalan melewati meja kami. Kulitnya lebih pucat dariku. Dan cowok itu, membuat bibir Hinata bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat,

"K-kenapa d-dia?"

"Hah?"

Wajah Hinata spontan menegang. Pandangannya tak teralihkan dari seseorang yang kubilang mirip denganku tadi,

"Dia.. orang yang membenciku,"

"Kau.. yakin?"

"Ya,"

Dan, pancaran mata yang terakhir kali ku lihat dari Hinata adalah, sebuah pandangan yang mengatakan rasa rindu. Sepertinya, orang itu ada sesuatu dengannya.

Apakah kebetulan ini masih bisa di sebut sebagai kebetulan?

**-TBC-**

.

.

**Thanks for your review and Fave~!**

**Take Care!**


	4. Her Hug

**NARUTO IS KISHIMOTO FOREVA~**

**Warning dan kawanannya masih tetap sama.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . –oOo- . . . .**

**Page Four**

**Her Hug**

**. . . . –oOo- . . . .**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Pandangan bola mata hitam itu menusuk tatkala Hinata menatapnya balik. Mereka saling pandang. Tetapi wajah angkuh dari orang itu seolah mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak pantas untuk memandangnya. Sorot mata kelabu berubah menjadi pandangan kecewa. Namun, ekspresi mengejutkan sempat terpampang ketika seorang gadis muncul dari ambang pintu dan langsung menggenggam lengan orang yang di tatap Hinata.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas. sebutir air mata jatuh, menyapu segaris pipi Hinata. Dan ia menunduk setelahnya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat itu. Masalahnya aku tidak tahu situasi. Apalagi, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam memandangi cowok itu tanpa menegurnya sama sekali.

"Boleh aku tahu.. siapa dia?"

"Pacarku,"

Aku melongo kaget. Jadi… Hinata masih…

"Tapi dulu,"

"Kalian sudah putus?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu,"

Mungkin mulutnya berkata demikian. Tetapi pandangannya menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya. Yah, meskipun aku bukan orang yang peka, namun ekspresinya terbaca sekali. Punggungnya yang nyaris rileks tadi kembali bergetar. Kali ini lebih kuat dari yang pertama. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak tega melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, kakiku sudah melangkah maju sebelum Hinata menyuruh kami berdua untuk keluar.

"Sasuke, kau mau keman–"

Aku menghampiri meja cowok itu. Tanpa memperhatikan lagi wajah Hinata untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Hei,"

pundaknya ku raih dengan telapak tangan kananku. Spontan, wajahnya menoleh. Dan, orang itu langsung berdiri menyamaiku. Tingginya kira-kira tujuh senti di atasku. Kemudian ia menarik wajahnya kedepan wajahku. Rasanya aku sedang di tantang,

"Kau siapa–"

"Bung, wajahmu mengganggu mata temanku,"

Dahinya berdenyit kesal. Lantaran aku memotong pembicaraannya dan bahkan, mengabaikan pertanyaannya,

"Lalu, kau peduli?"

Tampangnya semakin menantangku untuk memukulnya. Apalagi, tangannya meraih kerah bajuku saat itu. Aku memang sadar, kalau harus berkelahi dengannya satu lawan satu, kesempatan menangku akan sangat sedikit. Tapi.. kalau aku terus menjadi pengecut,

"S-Sasuke.. sudahlah–"

"Kalau kau membenci Hinata! Berhentilah menatapnya brengsek!"

Selamanya, tidak akan pernah bisa melindungi siapapun.

BUGH!

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan, bagaimana sakitnya di pukul seseorang.

"Kh.."

Namun, rasa nyeri yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhku, takkan pernah bisa menggantikan luka dalam yang amat sangat besar karena sebuah penghinaan.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini! Aku muak dengan sampah-sampah yang merusak acara makan siangku,"

"T-tapi.. Sai,"

"Ayo pergi," gadis yang bersamanya, menatapku dan Hinata dengan pandangan yang bersalah. Aku tidak mempedulikan si pink itu. Yang ku hunus dengan tatapan menusuk hanyalah pria pucat di sebelahnya persis.

BUGH!

Aku menghantam kepala Sai dengan batu saat ia hendak pergi menjauh. Dari balik rambut-rambutnya, mengalirlah darah segar yang berwarna pekat. Ia mendelik marah padaku.

"KAU!"

kemudian berlari mendekat. Kali ini, kedua lengannya serasa mencekik leherku karena kerah bajuku tertarik sampai kaki-kakiku berjinjit di atas tanah,

"Kau ingin aku bicara pada HINATA hah! Baiklah! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCINYA! aku tak suka melihat kehadirannya! Dan Aku PALING BENCI di tatap olehnya! Di Dunia ini aku tak membutuhkannya! SAMASEKALI! Perempuan tidak berguna seperti dia–"

"CUKUP!"

Dari kursinya, Hinata menjerit kencang. Saat itu, orang-orang di Café sudah memperhatikan kami dengan begitu seksama,

"Jangan diteruskan.. aku.. sudah tahu. Pergilah… Sai,"

Ia menangis saat itu juga. Padahal, sudah jelas sekali kalau cowok itu brengsek, tetapi, tetap saja pandangan rindu Hinata tidak berubah. Ia masih berharap, bahwa suatu saat nanti, Sai dan dirinya akan kembali bersama. Tapi, aku tidak terima.

Di dekat tepi danau kota Konoha, aku membawa Hinata.

"Kau.. masih menyukainya?" aku bertanya di sela-sela tangisnya. Meskipun awalnya Hinata tidak memberiku respon apapun, tetapi, pada akhirnya aku bisa tahu bahwa ekspresinya mengatakan 'iya'. Air matanya semakin tumpah. Isakkannya semakin kentara. Untuk seukuran kakak kelas, dia cengeng sih.. tapi, mungkin tangisan itulah yang membedakan mana perempuan dan mana laki-laki.

"Hiks.. H-Hiks,"

Aku tidak tahan melihat air matanya yang tumpah ruah. Aku merasa, tangisannya akan sia-sia. Kenapa dia harus menangis untuk cowok sampah seperti Sai?

"Sudahlah… tangisanmu takkan merubah apapun," aku mengusap aliran air matanya. Gadis itu tersentak kaku saat wajahku mendekatinya. Dan saat itu aku juga baru sadar, kalau jaraknya terlalu dekat.

"Kau tidak harus bisa melupakannya tapi, kalau kau bisa kembali ceria, itupun sudah cukup,"

Usapan jemariku di pipinya, turun ke bibir merahnya yang basah terkena air mata. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Hinata memelukku. Kali ini, aku yang di buat kaget olehnya.

"Hei–"

"Terimakasih… Sasuke,"

Ternyata, tubuhnya kecil sekali. Kurus. Namun, terasa hangat di tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu kalau, pelukan seorang perempuan kecil seperti dia, terasa kuat dan mendesak nafas. Ia terlalu, mengunci pelukannya dengan kencang. Mungkin, semua itu hanyalah pelariannya dari rasa sakit yang ia derita saat ini. Yang bisa ku lakukan setelahnya hanyalah mengusap punggungnya dan membalas pelukannya.

Tapi, kenapa Sai bisa bersikap sekeras itu terhadap Hinata? Sampai sekarang, aku tidak tahu apakah tindakanku yang memukul Sai itu benar atau tidak? Memang kalau dilihat secara kronologi, Sai terbukti salah. Tapi, yang kutakuti saat itu adalah, adanya skenario lain yang melatarbelakangi alasan Sai memaki-maki Hinata di depan umum. Dan feelingku mengatakan, bahwa cowok itu juga menahan perih ketika harus mencaci Hinata di depannya persis. namun, aku tidak suka kalau feelingku kembali tepat sasaran seperti yang dulu-dulu.

"Ayo pulang," aku mengulurkan tangan dan menariknya beranjak dari duduknya. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan wajah sembab.

"Kalau.. dilihat-lihat, sepertinya… kau yang lebih pantas, jadi kakak ketimbang aku. Hehe," ia masih mengucek pinggiran matanya. Meskipun, bola mata kelabu itu masih berkaca-kaca, setidaknya, tidak ada aliran air mata lagi yang membasahi pipinya. Dan aku, takkan membuat hal itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kali.

**-oOo-**

Aku mengantarkan Hinata sampai di depan rumahnya. Ternyata, tempat tinggalnya begitu besar dan mewah. Sepertinya, dia bukan gadis dari keluarga biasa. Mataku masih terpaku menatap kemewahan dari bangunan besar yang berdiri di depanku saat ini,

"Sasuke?"

Lamunanku buyar ketika suaranya memanggil namaku.

"Sampai jumpa," ia melambai dan perlahan memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

Yang kulakukan saat itu adalah, tersenyum refleks. Dibalik punggungnya, tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengetahui, termasuk Hinata itu sendiri. Tuh kan.. sudah kubilang dari awal. Sepertinya, takdirku saat ini adalah, mencintainya.

Langit senja menemaniku pulang diantara sayup-sayup hembusan angin yang menerpa rambutku. Aku suka suasana ketika langit mulai meredupkan cahayanya. Perasaanku terasa tentram saat itu.

Tunggu dulu,

Kenapa saat ini gaya bicaraku menjadi romantis? Argh! Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres denganku. Berkali-kali aku menjenguk saudara kembarku a.k.a cermin ketika sampai di rumah, namun.. Sial, ada kotoran di pipiku. Yah, bukan itu sih poinnya. Wajahku tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap dingin, putih... aku yang biasanya. Tapi kenapa, meskipun hanya sekilat saja, ada guratan 'cengok' dan sepertinya semburat tipiiis yang kasat mata mulai nampak di pipiku.

"Sas… habis kejedot tembok?"

Apakah wajah orang yang jatuh cinta terlihat bodoh?

"Ketuk pintunya dulu, Baka," aku cuman ngedumel saat itu. Itachi nyengir dengan seringai setannya. Sepertinya aku tahu maksud dari senyuman -maksa- itu,

"Ada apa nih? Adikku yang biasanya imut-imut kiyut diem-diem.. narsis di depan cermin?" wajahnya mendekati telingaku. Nafasnya bau, sialan.

"Erg," yang ku lakukan cuman mengeluh sambil meninju muka sok -emang- kegantengannya saat itu. ketika besar nanti, kharismamu pasti akan luntur karena dikalahkan olehku.. liat saja '_Aho_.

"Pasti.. sakit perut gara-gara kebanyakan makan mangga muda kemaren pas ultah ya?" tebaknya ngaco. Sumpah nih kakak, nggak ada insting sama sekali.

"Apaan tuh? Memangnya aku itu kau?"

Dia nyengir mendapati responku saat itu. Namun, entah kenapa, penyakit 'mendadak bego' milikku kembali kambuh. Tanpa sadar, aku meminta baka-aniki ku untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Coba peluk aku," yang dimintai pelukan malah memasang wajah ngerinya. Tunggu dulu, kakak ku tak berpikiran bahwa aku Homo kan?

"Sas.. sepertinya aku akan menghubungi 911,"

Memangnya para homoers itu bahaya ya?

"Hah..! sudahlah, lupakan saja permintaan bejad ku," aku kembali memunggunginya. Saat hendak keluar dari kamar, tiba-tiba saja kakakku memelukku dari belakang. Semoga, _scene _kali ini tidak terlihat romantis-romantis amat.

"Tuh sudah, memangnya kenapa kau memintaku untuk melakukan ini?" kayaknya dia keasikkan memeluk orang. Sampai-sampai, ia tidak sadar kalau orang yang di peluknya saat ini ingin mati kehabisan nafas.

"Sori.."

'Sori' lo udah habis buat bayar utang di warungnya mpok Konan!

"…Cuman buat riset,"

"Riset? Riset apaan?"

Makin hari, ketampanan kakakku makin luntur saja kala wajah _'dogol in action'_ nya semakin kentara. Aku cuman nyengir setan saat itu. Mungkin kakakku akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, tapi aku tak peduli. Survey sudah membuktikan, bahwa cuman pelukan Hinata saja yang bisa membuat Uchiha es sepertiku tergugah kaget. itu artinya, aku masih normal sentosa. Heah!

"Kalo lagi suka sama seseorang bilang aja, nggak usah pake alesan riset minta di peluk,"

ANJIRR..!

Baka-aniki dapet wangsit dari mana bisa nebak segitunya…?

"Eh?" aku nengok menggunakan ekspresi yang sudah kututupi dengan akting mutakhir setebal tembok beton hotel Ritz Carlton. Tapi, Itachi tetap saja Itachi, orang beruntung yang bisa menebak ekspresi -paling- datarku saat ini. Sepertinya, tebakkan ku jaman dulu ketika menganggap Itachi seorang peramal dengan keriputnya patut di pikir ulang lagi.

"Bukan keriput Sasuke. aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan itu," tuh kan… curigaku makin mendalam, "Tapi, siapa sih perempuan yang sedang kau taksir saat ini?" satu-satunya hal bagus yang ada di diri kakak ku adalah, keahliannya dalam mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Cih! Bukan urusanmu," aku berlari keluar kamar dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Hei Sas–"

"Dah.. istirahat saja di kamarku _baka_,"

"HOI! SASUKE! SIALAN!"

Masa bodo dengan amukannya. Untuk sementara waktu, aku berhasil kabur dari sisinya. Berdo'a, dimulai.

.

.

.

Selesai. Aku berlari kencang menghampiri Notebook putih yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamu dan dengan sesegera mungkin membuka forum 'Daily Story' seperti biasa. Namun, untuk yang pertama kalinya, ibuku menjerit bahwa ada seorang perempuan manis -kata ibuku- yang ingin bertemu denganku di malam hari seperti ini. Saat itu, pikiranku mengarah kepada sosok Hinata yang baru saja kuantar pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Namun, ketika wajah perempuan di depan pintu rumahku itu terlihat, pupus semua dugaanku.

"Kau.. yang tadi?"

Ia tersenyum tanpa arti. kemudian memberikan sinyal kepada ibuku yang terjemahannya,_ -bisa-tolong-tinggalkan-kami-berdua-saja?-ada-hal-yang-ingin-aku-bicarakan-dengan-Sasuke-_

Dan ibuku sungguhan pergi.

"Lalu, kau mau apa?" aku masih mau berbaik hati menanggapi kedatangannya dengan nada suara se-perhatian mungkin. Perempuan itu kembali menampakkan wajah bersalahnya tadi. Wajah yang di paparkan ketika Sai -yang statusnya mantan Hinata- itu berteriak-teriak laknat di depan café orang.

"Tolong, jangan salahkan Sai.. Ia, punya maksud tertentu yang tidak bisa di jabarkannya secara umum," aku tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraannya saat itu. Mungkin karena aku tak tahu sejarahnya maka, aku pun juga tak mengerti situasi dan kondisi perbincangan yang di ucapkan oleh gadis pink itu saat ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu–"

"Pokoknya, segala hal perbuatan yang di lakukan Sai tadi maafkanlah.. kalau aku tidak berjanji padanya, sudah kukatakan dari awal alasan Sai yang sebenarnya saat meminta Hinata putus,"

Dia mengetahui hubungan Sai dengan Hinata yang dulu.

"Kau siapa memang?"

Gadis pink itu terdiam membisu. Ekspresinya terbaca sekali kalau ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku.. Sakura, sepupu Sai. Tapi aku mohon, jangan dendam kepada Sai ya?" bola matanya berkaca-kaca. Duh, aku paling tidak tahan melihat tangisan perempuan.

"Ya sudah, kumaafkan,"

Gadis itu kemudian menunduk, tersenyum, lalu mengucapkan salam pamitnya, dan akhirnya berlalu. Sekarang aku semakin bingung. Sai dan Hinata… semakin terlihat janggal. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah, membuat Hinata terhibur. Serta menyingkirkan Sai dari pikirannya.

Dan trik untuk menghiburnya versi Uchiha Sasuke adalah, mengajak Hinata Kencan.

**-TBC-**

**A/N : **Kalau nggak chapter 5, chapter 6 fic ini akan tamat :D. RnR or konkretnya plis? :) kelanjutan dari terkurungnya Itachi di kamar Sasuke besok saja ya :wink:

.

.

Sore Jaa~!

Thanks for reading Minna xD


	5. I'll Wait You

**Desclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance/Angst (humor cuman di depan doang)

**Warning :** OOC, from Sasuke POV, Alur dipercepat, Chapter terakhir :3

**Summary : **Awalnya Sasuke berniat ingin mengajak Hinata kencan. Namun, masalah serius datang kepadanya saat berkali-kali ia menengoki kelas Hinata namun gadis itu tidak pernah ada disana… Happy or Sad end? You decide it! xD

.

.

**. . . . -oOo- . . . .**

**LAST PAGE!**

**I'll Wait You**

**. . . . -oOo- . . . .**

**.**

**.**

Dua jam kuhabiskan untuk duduk di depan layar Notebook. Dan aku baru tersadar, bahwa kakakku Itachi-baka, masih terkurung di dalam kamarku. Tapi aneh, wajah mupengnya yang kepengen nonjok Uchiha tampan a.k.a Aku a.k.a Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakangku dengan hawa dingin nan horor.

"Tara…" suara dan wajahnya kontras sekali. 'Sesuatu' berwarna hitam muncul dari atas kepalanya. Entah apa itu.

"Bagaimana caramu keluar?" tanyaku tanpa dosa. Yang ditanya? Langsung menarik uratnya. Hm… coba kutebak, menyusup dari lubang angin? Eh? Muat nggak ya?

"Loncat dari jendela kamarmu,"

BUSET!

Emangnya dia ninja? Padahal kan kamarku ada di..

"Ya… dari lantai dua. Real. Adegan asli! Nggak pake _stuntman_!" teriaknya bawa-bawa nama _Stuntman._

"Kok bisa?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang semakin inosen. Mampus.. nggak ada yang memasang wajah belas kasih disini.

"Ya bisa lah! Kan seprai kasurmu kurobek supaya panjang dan kupakai untuk turun,"

HAH? Apa dia bilang!

"Becanda," ucapnya santai. Sial! Cuman jebakan betmen.

"Terus? Caramu keluar?"

"Pintu kamarmu kudobrak sampe rusak,"

.

.

.

hening beberapa detik hingga kemudian Kaos kutangku melorot sebelah.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Setelah di cek menuju kamar, ternyata pintu geser dari besi (?) bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke' terbaring di lantai tanpa daya. Ohh! Pintuku malang! Kau harus ternistakan dengan kaki bau Aniki..

"Sas… kau… baik-baik aja kan?"

Saat mendengar Itachi berkata demikian, barulah kusadari bahwa tubuhku refleks memeluk daun pintu yang 'sekarat' itu. Hah! Kenapa aku jadi makin bodoh begini? Tidakk!

"Ternyata Sasuke yang lagi jatuh cinta itu berbahaya ya…"

Heh! Maksud banget tuh kalimat..! pake acara memicingkan mata segala lagi..

"Berisik,"

Pada akhirnya aku hanya masuk ke dalam kamar, dan menutup daerah pintu yang 'dijebol' Itachi dengan lemari bajuku yang ukurannya pas. Yah.. seenggaknya, lubang 'jebolan' itu tertutupi. sebab, di depan kamarku terdapat kamar Itachi yang setiap kali tidur samasekali nggak pernah dikunci ataupun ditutup. Yah, sebenarnya Itachi juga memiliki kamar alias ruang pribadi di sebelah kamarku persis. Tapi, ia lebih sering tidur di kamar yang letaknya berseberangan dengan kamarku. Dan lagi, adegan _sleeping Beast_-nya Itachi menjadi pemandangan _Live_ dari depan kamarku. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika pemandangan bangun tidurku ternodai dengan tubuh bertelanjang dada Itachi di atas ranjang. Oke, bagi anak perempuan mungkin itu berita bagus. Tapi tidak bagi anak-anak laki!

-oOo-

Aku merasa janggal dengan sekolah ini tanpa kehadiran Hinata. Anehnya, kali ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi sejak insiden perkelahianku dengan mantannya kemarin. Padahal aku berniat menghiburnya dengan mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan, tapi.. hari ini dia malah nggak masuk. Keesokkan harinya, aku mengunjungi kelas 11-C milik Hinata lagi. Tapi sayang, untuk yang kedua kalinya kutemui kelas kosong tanpa kehadiran Hinata. Beberapa murid di kelas sana yang kutanya menjawab bahwa Hinata tidak masuk tanpa keterangan. Aneh. Awalnya aku berniat untuk datang kerumahnya sepulang sekolah. Tapi.. kuurungkan niatku. Mencoba untuk menahan diri selama beberapa hari lagi. Takutnya, semua ini cuman kegelisahanku semata yang berasumsi bahwa Hinata sakit berat setelah dibentak keras oleh mantan pacarnya.

Hingga hari ke lima tiba,

"Hinata masih belum masuk?" teman sekelasnya mengangguk saat kutanya demikian. Ada yang tidak beres. Aku berniat mencari kakaknya kemudian. Ada baiknya kutanya pada sosok yang tinggal seatap dengan Hinata saat ini. Semua kelas duabelas kutengok satu demi satu. Hingga akhirnya, ada seseorang yang menjawab _'Ya betul.. tuh, Nejinya'_ sambil menunjuk sesosok cowok bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut panjangnya. Cowok berambut panjang? Yang benar saja.

"Kau.. benar kakaknya Hinata?" cowok itu menoleh saat kusapa,

"Ya.. memangnya ada apa?"

"Sudah lima hari Hinata tidak masuk.. dia kenapa?"

Pandangan Neji yang tidak acuh spontan melurus tanpa memandangi wajahku saat itu.

"Dia… demam," balas Neji sekenanya. Aku tidak puas dengan pernyataan singkat itu,

"Demam? Parah tidak?"

"Mana kutahu!" sentaknya sambil menggebrak meja. Kenapa jadi marah? "Sudah, sana!" tiba-tiba saja dia mengusirku. Kenapa kakaknya tempramental sekali?

Aku semakin bertanya-tanya. Setelah menemui kakaknya, keinginanku untuk menemui Hinata malah semakin besar. Arghh! Aku benar-benar penasaran! Sikap kakaknya itu mencurigakan sekali.

"Sasuke? tidak ikut main bola?"

"Tidak… aku pulang saja,"

Keesokkannya, pada hari sabtu selepas kegiatan eskul, aku hendak pergi kerumah Hinata. Tadinya, aku berniat untuk membawakannya keranjang buah-buahan karena Hinata sedang sakit. Tapi, karena takut dianggap berlebihan, akhirnya kuurungkan juga niat itu. sama seperti kemarin lalu, gerbang kediaman Hyuuga masih berdiri megah. Aku memencet bel di depan pintu dengan was-was.

Namun hening beberapa saat.

Karena tidak sabaran, akhirnya kupencet bel itu berkali-kali seperti orang kesetanan. Tapi sial, tidak ada yang membukakan pintunya. Rumah besar ini tak berpenghuni. Aku panik, jangan bilang Hinata pindah rumah! Tidak! Aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya!

Tanganku gatal, mencoba untuk mencari suatu petunjuk di sekitar rumah Hinata. kucoba merogoh kotak pos disana, dan beruntungnya, aku menemukan tiga pucuk surat yang mampir di kotak tersebut.

Surat pertama, tagihan Listrik dan air.. huh, tak berguna. Surat kedua, ditujukan untuk kediaman Hyuuga. Sepertinya undangan pesta. Sementara surat ketiga… ng?

'_Kepada Keluarga Hyuuga  
Rumah sakit Konoha – jalan Sakura no 10 prefektur Nagano'_

Huh? Elit amat.. Hinata kan cuman demam, tapi pake surat-suratan segala sama rumah sakitnya. Gila..

'_Operasi akan di mulai tanggal 27 Maret. Kalau keluarga anda tidak bisa menemukan atau tidak ada yang mau bersuka rela menjadi pendonor, maka dengan berat hati anak anda tidak bisa kami selamatkan'_

DEG

Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku nggak enak. Cepat-cepat aku berlari menuju rumah sakit Konoha, dengan kereta yang kemungkinan sampainya sepuluh menit lebih cepat ketimbang menggunakan bus. Dalam hati aku berdoa, semoga saja 'anak' keturunan Hyuuga yang di maksud oleh surat tadi bukanlah Hinata. Bukan… semoga…

"Kau?"

Di depan pintu rumah sakit, aku bertemu dengan mantan pacar Hinata, lagi. Wajahnya di palingkan saat kusapa. Dia pergi begitu saja. Yah.. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli sih mau ia membenciku atau tidak. Tapi, wajah khawatirnya benar-benar menggangguku.. jadi bikin was-was.

"Permisi, apa disini ada pasien bernama Hyuuga Hinata?" tanyaku ketika tiba di meja resepsionis. Wanita berambut hitam pekat, membolak balikkan buku catatannya, kemudian menjawab,

"Ya ada.. di kamar 103,"

Sial.. ternyata yang di maksud surat barusan sungguh Hinata. Jangan-jangan, Neji berbohong kalau Hinata hanya demam.

"Terimakasih," ucapku kemudian bergegas ke kamar nomor 103. Aku berlari tergesa-gesa. Aku terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan Hinata yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit saat ini. Aku tahu, mungkin rasa takutku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi,

"Hinata!"

Kadangkala… semuanya menjadi kenyataan di depan mata.

"…." Aku terdiam melihatnya tertidur di atas ranjang putih dengan berbagai alat yang terlihat mengerikan. Apakah sakitnya begitu parah?

"Hinata-san?"

Aku mengelus kepalanya. Gadis itu bergeming. Matanya masih terpejam dalam lelap. Wajahnya terlihat damai. Saat itu seisi ruangan terasa mencekat dan suara sayup-sayup pun bagaikan tenggelam. Serius, firasatku yang hanya sedetik itu berkata bahwa Hinata benar-benar sakit parah. Entah kenapa, pikiranku mengatakan itu,

"Maaf! Anda tidak boleh mengganggunya saat ini!"

Seorang suster masuk, kemudian menarik tanganku agar keluar dari kamar Hinata. Aku hanya menurut, mengikuti suster itu sampai keluar dari kamar.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu.. dia, sakit apa?" suster yang kutanyai ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Apa-apaan ini semua?

"Kau.. belum tahu? Nona Hinata mempunyai masalah pada jantungnya. Sejak kecil, ia terlahir dengan jantung yang tidak normal. Setiap tiga bulan sekali ia harus mengikuti perawatan intensif di rumah sakit. Dan semua itu belum termasuk obat-obatannya. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti merasa hidup ini begitu sesak. Tanpa harus adanya beban pikiran saja, hidup sepertinya sudah sangat susah apalagi dengan adanya beban pikiran? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya,"

Lagi, firasat kelabuku semakin menguat. Jangan-jangan… yang di maksud dengan pendonor itu… orang yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya? Alias, mati menggantikan Hinata? MUSTAHIL!

"Aku merasa kasihan dengannya.. karena, bagaimanapun juga, sangat jarang sekali ada orang yang mau mendonorkan jantung… soalnya–"

Aku tidak mau dengar. Aku tidak mau suster itu terus berbicara di depanku. Aku pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dalam keadaan hampa. Tanggal 27 Maret.. Lusa. Lusa penentuan dari kondisi akhir Hinata. Sedekat itu waktu operasinya? Secepat itu Hinata harus meninggalkan dunia ini? Takdir ini terasa tidak adil! Aku bahkan belum sempat mengajaknya jalan-jalan setelah bertemu dengan Sai dan marah-marah dengannya.

Seharian aku mengurung diri di kamar. Mati-matian aku berdoa, berharap penyakit Hinata hanyalah mimpi. Esoknya aku kembali lagi ke rumah sakit. Dan benar saja, kondisinya semakin melemah. Doaku tidak di kabulkan. Kenapa? Aku jatuh berlutut di depan ranjang putihnya. Mata kelabu itu belum juga terbuka. Sekali saja.. aku ingin mendengar suaranya. Kalau seandainya Hinata akan pergi selamanya esok, maka sekali saja.. perdengarkan aku suara lembutnya yang sudah lama sekali tidak di peruntungkan untuk telingaku.

"Hinata-san… bangun,"

"…."

"Padahal aku berniat untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan.. tapi kau malah sakit,"

"…."

"Gadis ceroboh.. kenapa tidak mengatakan semuanya dari awal? Kau membuatku khawatir tau…"

"…."

"Hinata.."

"…."

"Jangan mati…"

TES..

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menangisi perempuan selain ibuku. Dada ku terasa sakit, aku tidak mau mengakui kenyataan bahwa Hinata diambang kematian esok. Operasinya akan di mulai besok. Dan aku belum juga melihatnya membuka mata, bahkan sekedar menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Jahat… kau jahat sekali Hinata.

Mataku terpejam beberapa detik. Tak lama setelah itu, suara seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Sasuke.." aku mengadah cepat-cepat. Namun yang ku temui hanyalah wajah beku dari Hinata yang tak kunjung berubah. Di ambang pintu bernomor 103, bersandar seorang cowok yang membawakan sebuket bunga dan memanggil namaku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini Sasuke?" aku menoleh,

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" cowok itu mendekat. Buket bunga tersebut di letakkannya di meja, di samping kasur Hinata. Kemudian kembali menatapku,

"Hinata banyak cerita tentangmu… katanya kau mirip sekali dengan Sai. Saat pertama kali melihatmu yang masuk ke kelasku, aku cukup kaget karena wajahmu memang persis dengan si dingin Sai," balas cowok yang membawakan buket bunga alias Neji kemudian. Ia duduk di samping kasur Hinata. Matanya menatap wajah Hinata dengan pandangan yang nanar.

"Kenapa kau bohong, dan mengatakan kalau Hinata demam?"

Perlu beberapa detik untuk menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku.. tidak kuasa mengatakan penyakit Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Mengetahui kondisi Hinata yang lemah saja sudah membuatku sangat terpukul… mungkin, ini adalah kunjungan terakhirku. Esok, ruang 103 takkan berpenghuni lagi,"

DUAKH!

Aku memukul wajahnya

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke–"

"Memangnya kau tidak percaya dengan keajaiban?"

"Hah?" aku tau, tindakanku sangat aneh. Tapi aku tidak terima dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Seperti keajaiban, yang membuatku kenal dengan Hinata…" Neji memerhatikanku dengan terkesima, "Sebelum Hinata menemui ajalnya, aku akan terus mendukungnya… dan, aku takkan pernah mendoakannya cepat mati seperti apa yang kau ucapkan,"

"Sasuke.." tatapannya kembali nanar, "Kemungkinan Hinata selamat sangat kecil.. kau tidak tahu… penderitaan ini sudah dirasakannya sejak lahir… kau salah jika aku mendoakannya cepat mati. Seumur hidup aku selalu berdoa untuknya. Sampai saat inipun, sampai detik dimana Hinata nyaris menemui ajalnya, aku masih berdiri disampingnya… meskipun ayah dan ibu masih ada urusan dan belum bisa menemui Hinata saat ini… tapi, semakin lama ia hidup, penyakit di tubuhnya itu akan semakin menggerogotinya. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya yang setiap hari harus menahan rasa sakit… tapi aku juga tidak ingin ia tiada… keajaiban atau apapun yang kau ucapkan itu… aku juga… ingin sekali mempercayainya. Namun, realita kehidupan ini yang membuat rasa percayaku sirna…"

Dua. Dua orang menangis untuk gadis itu. bola mata Neji berkaca-kaca. Sebulir air mata menetes dari ujung pelupuknya. Saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan selain menunggu keajaiban datang.

"Sasuke.. sebaiknya kau pulang. Biar aku yang menunggu Hinata di sini,"

"Neji… Boleh titip pesan?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau seandainya nanti, Hinata sempat terbangun, sampaikan salamku untuknya.."

"…Baiklah,"

Selamat Tinggal.

-oOo-

Sempat terlintas di benakku, apakah aku lebih sanggup menghadapi kematian Hinata dan hidup untuk merindukannya atau aku mati dalam kedamaian dan membuat orang yang kucintai hidup dalam dunianya? Semalaman aku terjaga. Sekuat tenaga, ku pikirkan matang-matang dua pilihan tersebut. Aku, sanggup mengorbankan jantungku untuknya. Tapi, apakah keajaiban itu benar datangnya dari aku? Apa takdirku adalah kenal dengannya dan mati untuknya? Kenapa harus begini?

"Sasuke.. dari kemarin, wajahmu suram sekali… kau baik-baik saja?" bahkan, kakak bodohku saja bisa mengkhawatirkanku sampai segitunya.

"Kak.."

"Apa?"

"Jangan pedulikan sikapku yang menyebalkan… biarpun begini, aku tetap menyayangimu sebagai kakak,"

Hening sesaat. Aku tahu, kakakku pasti syok mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Sasuke.. kau kenapa sih? Jangan membuatku takut dong!"

"Aku mau tidur baka! Ngantuk nih! Dah sana! keluar dari kamarku!" aku mendorongnya hingga terpental keluar kamar.

BLAM

Meskipun sunyi, gelap, dan angin yang dingin masuk ke dalam kamarku lewat celah jendela, tetap saja.. aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku berbohong saat mengatakan 'ngantuk' tadi.

-oOo-

Mataku terbuka pagi itu. sinar matahari yang masuk menembus jendela terlalu silau. Sementara bekerku sudah terpental ke lantai entah sejak kapan.

Tunggu dulu.. terpental?

_27 March – 11.00 AM_

"ASTAGA! KESIANGAN!"

Aku terlonjak dari kasur dan berlari menuruni tangga rumah. Masih dengan balutan piyama dan mengenakan jaket aku pergi menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Kenapa di hari sepenting ini aku bisa kelupaan! Bego!

"Maaf! Aku datang kemari untuk mendonorkan jantung kepada pasien di ruang 103,"

Suster yang kemarin bercerita tentang Hinata kepadaku terlonjak kaget. tak lama, senyuman muncul di wajahnya,

"Aku tidak menyangka kau ingin mendonorkan jantungmu untuk nona Hinata… tapi, sayang, posisimu sudah di ambil. Ada orang lain yang telah memberikan jantungnya lebih dulu sebelum kamu. Saat ini operasinya sedang berjalan,"

Aku tidak percaya. Tubuhku gemetaran sekarang,

"Siapa… nama orang yang memberikan jantungnya?"

"Mm.. dia tidak menyebutkan namanya tapi, kalau kau mau melihatnya silahkan ke kamar mayat…"

Perasaanku masih was-was. Aku tidak percaya ada yang mengorbankan hidupnya untuk Hinata. Pintu bertuliskan 'Kamar mayat' kumasuki bersama dengan si penjaga kamar. Dan,

"Ini orangnya dek… saya denger kabar, orangtuanya meninggal dua hari yang lalu di bunuh oleh mafia. Mereka terlibat hutang.. kasian sekali. Masih muda, tapi harus kehilangan orangtuanya,"

Dia…

"Dia kakakmu?"

"…bukan. Dia, teman saya,"

Sai…

Dia Sai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan cowok itu. ini semua terjadi begitu cepat. Beberapa hari yang lalu hidupku masih seperti remaja kebanyakan. Aku, dan juga Sai… berkelahi seperti layaknya orang-orang hidup kebanyakan. tapi sekarang, aku melihat mayatnya terselimuti oleh sebuah kain putih. Wajahnya yang sempat di tunjukkan kembali tertutupi. Meskipun waktu itu aku kesal sekali dengannya tapi, melihat tubuh dinginnya terbaring di kamar ini… aku jadi merasa.. bersalah atas segala perbuatanku yang dulu.

"Kh,"

"Oi Dek–"

tanpa sadar, kakiku sudah berlari menuju ruang 103. Aku duduk di bangku dekat ruangan tersebut. Dan menunggu hingga operasi yang dijalankan oleh Hinata selesai saat itu. Apakah dia tau kalau orang yang memberikannya jantung adalah Sai?

Sekitar tiga jam berlalu. Aku yang setengah tertidur sadar saat beberapa orang berseragam dokter dari kamar 103 keluar berhamburan. Setelah itu, banyak orang-orang yang datang ke kamar 103. Semuanya mempunyai warna mata yang sama dengan Hinata. Sepertinya, keluarga besarnya. Aku mengintip dari balik jendela pintu yang sangat kecil ukurannya. Beberapa buket bunga menghiasi ruangan itu. Hinata kembali dalam hidupnya. Ia terlihat bahagia, melebarkan senyumannya sambil memeluk ayah dan ibunya. Lagi-lagi, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertemu. Momen saat ini tidak pas jika dibarengi dengan kemunculanku. Setidaknya, aku bisa melihat Hinata kembali ceria seperti yang dulu. Yah, itu sudah cukup.

"S-Sasuke?"

Aku menoleh saat sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Sakura… ada di sini?

"Kau.."

"Kudengar, kak Sai mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Hinata ya?" tuturnya pelan. Suaranya nyaris tenggelam.

"Hm," aku hanya bergumam singkat. Tak lama waktu berselang, linangan air mata membasahi pipi merahnya.

"B-b-begitu… y-ya," ia terlihat menahan tangisnya.

"Sakura… kau.."

"…"

"Sakura!"

Ia berlari keluar rumah sakit kemudian. Tangannya masih sibuk menyeka air mata yang terus-menerus membanjiri wajahnya. Sakura berhenti di sebuah pemakaman. Nisan bertuliskan Haruno.. mungkin nisan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kenapa kak Sai berbohong! Kakak bilang, kakak tidak akan menyusul ayah dan ibu! Tapi kenapa malah mengorbankan nyawa kakak untuk Hinata!" ia memukul-mukul tanah sambil menjerit tangis, "Padahal… kakak belum menddengar pernyataan dariku!" jeritannya semakin keras.

"Sakura–"

"AKU MENYUKAI KAKAK! Kakak jahat! HUAAA!"

Aku… jadi kasihan dengan Sakura. Aku masih membiarkannya menjerit-jerit di atas makam orangtuanya,

"Kenapa Kakak begitu menyukai Hinata! Kenapa orang itu harus HINATA! Kenapa kak! Padahal, yang selama ini berdiri di sampingmu adalah aku! Padahal, kau tahu bahwa orangtua Hinata tidak merestui hubungan Kalian.. tapi kenapa kakak terus MENYUKAINYA! Kenapa kakak tidak bisa membencinya! Kenapa… Hiks.. H-Hinata begitu spesial… di mata… k-kakak…" jeritannya perlahan mereda.

"Ibu.. A-ayah.. aku t-tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi…" tangannya kembali mengucek-kucek matanya, "LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI–!"

"BODOH!" teriakku yang tidak sabar. Sudah dari tadi kutahan tenagaku untuk mengomelinya, "Kalau alasanmu ingin mati karena ingin menyusulnya maka kau adalah orang terbodoh diabad ini!"

"Biarin! Kau memang tidak pernah peduli dengan orang-orang sepertiku! Kau tidak pernah merasakannya dengan hati! Coba bayangkan saja jika kau berada di posisiku..! apa kau masih bisa menahan kata 'INGIN MATI' hah!"

"…Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Aku tahu rasanya berat… tapi kematianmu tidak semulia dia.. apa kau yakin setelah mati bisa bertemu dengan Sai lagi?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia mulai mendengarkanku,

"Aku… tidak pintar menasehati orang tapi.. kalau kau mau hidup untuknya, aku rasa perasaanmu akan tersampaikan.."

"Sasuke?"

"…ya?"

"Sebenarnya.. kakakku menitipkan surat untuk Hinata.." ia mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari saku celananya, "Aku.. belum membacanya tapi.. ah, ya sudahlah. Pokoknya, b-berikan ini pada Hinata.. dah,"

Ia beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan memunggungiku,

"Hei.. Sakura–"

"Tenang saja… aku jadi males mati gara-gara orang sepertimu," balasnya sambil berlambaian memunggungiku. Dasar, cewek aneh… tapi, syukurlah

-oOo-

**Minggu, 10 April – Taman Kota**

Hari ini, aku janjian dengan seseorang. Dua gelas _softdrink _sudah kupegangi saat itu. Satu miliknya, dan satu milikku. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bertemu lagi dengannya..

"Sasuke!" dahiku berurat,

"Lelet! Pegel nih! Dari tadi nungguin.. dasar!"

"Hehehe.. maaf deh," dia malah cengengesan.

gadis pink sial. Kenapa juga orangtuaku mau mengadopsinya. Itachi saja udah bikin rame suasana rumah, apalagi di tambah dia.

"Yasudah.. nih minumanmu… aku mau menyusul Hinata! Dah!" percaya atau tidak, keberadaanku di taman hanya sebagai pemegang minumannya. Payah!

"Sial! Telat dua menit!"

Sebenarnya Hinata menyuruhku untuk menemuinya di makam Sai. Yah, setelah surat yang di berikan oleh Sakura kusampaikan, Hinata mendadak nangis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Sepertinya, surat itu cerminan asli dalam diri Sai.

"Sasuke," kali ini suara halus yang memanggil namaku. Wajahnya masih menatap kuburan orang yang di sukainya saat itu. Aku sampai di tempat.

"Maaf.. telat,"

"Tidak apa-apa," ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku dan tersenyum.

Semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Hinata kembali terpaku kepada makam di depan matanya. Ia sibuk mengelus badan kuburan tersebut, dan sesekali berbicara seolah Sai masih hidup.

"Terimakasih.. sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku…"

"…"

"Aku senang… kalau ternyata, kebencianmu yang lalu hanyalah pura-pura…" dia tersenyum.

"…"

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya Sai.. aku juga.. menyukaimu,"

Aku kalah dari cowok tinggi itu. aku benar-benar kalah. Sai berhasil membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya setengah mati, dengan pengorbanan yang dilakukannya saat ini. Kalau kukatakan perasaanku padanya sekarang, Hinata pasti menolakku. Tidak bisa.

"Kau tahu tidak Sasuke, awalnya Sai pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk mengurusi mayat kedua orangtuanya.. tapi, dia tak menyangka bahwa aku juga di rawat di rumah sakit yang sama. Selama ini ia tidak tahu bahwa aku punya masalah yang serius dengan jantungku. Padahal kami dulu berpacaran.. haha.. aneh ya? Tapi, percaya atau tidak, saat hendak membayar tagihan rumah sakit, Sai juga baru tahu kalau saat itu adalah hari di mana aku di operasi. Entah bagaimana bisa percakapan Sai dengan suster itu jadi membicarakan aku yang pasti… Pada saat Sai tahu aku mau di operasi, dia langsung menyanggupi permintaan menjadi pendonor jantung untukku. Benar-benar tak terprediksi.."

Aku menatapnya terkesima. Ini… benar-benar… "Sepertinya Sai memilih takdirnya untuk meninggal menggantikanku… tapi Sasuke.. kalau saja, saat itu kau datang lebih awal dari Sai, mungkin.. saat ini posisimu berada pada Sai.. kudengar dari suster Shizune, kau mau mendonorkan jantungmu juga kan?"

Aku kaget, Hinata bisa mengetahui hal itu.

"Iya.. tapi, sepertinya sejak awal takdir memilih Sai… daripada aku," gadis itu tersenyum,

"Mungkin begitu.. karena, kau punya takdir lain…"

Aku langsung mendekatinya, kemudian menepuk pundak Hinata,

"Ya... takdir untuk menyukaimu…"

Hinata terlihat kaget saat itu. wajahnya menjadi kaku, tapi aku melihatnya… ada guratan kata 'tidak bisa' yang tertulis di wajahnya. Ia belum bisa membuka hatinya untukku. Tapi, aku juga yang keterlaluan karena, bisa-bisanya menyatakan perasaanku di saat orang yang disukai Hinata meninggal saat ini. Apalagi ini di kuburan Sai.

"Maaf.. Sasuke. aku tidak bisa menerimamu,"

"Tak apa…" aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, "Kau tidak harus menjawabku sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakannya saja.. kalau kau belum bisa menerimanya aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, sampai saatnya tiba.. aku akan terus menunggumu.. bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian.. tidak apa-apa. Aku akan sabar,"

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak egois. Rekor! Dan.. saat itu Hinata malah tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau gigih… mungkin, suatu saat aku bisa menerimamu.. tapi, sebelumnya, kau akan menerima pukulan keras dari Sai,"

Hah?

Sedikit kaget memang dengan candaannya Hinata. Tapi, aku berpura-pura tersenyum saja, seolah membalasnya. Namun, di suatu malam, entah kenapa ada sebuah suara yang membisikkan ku suatu kalimat,

'_Kalau jadian dengan Hinata, kumohon… jagalah dia'_

Dan, pada pagi harinya aku malah bengong gara-gara kejadian yang entah mimpi atau bukan itu. mungkinkah Sai merelakan hubunganku? Asik! Dapet restu..!

Tapi.. meskipun kubilang begitu.. tetap saja, Hinata tidak pernah menerimaku. Aku ditolak sampai lima kali hingga upacara wisuda untuk kelulusanku sendiri tiba! GILA! Tapi, aku belum menyerah. Sampai akhir kucoba untuk membuka hatinya dan benar saja.. meskipun seumur hidup aku BELUM pernah merasakan yang namanya PACARAN (karena menunggu Hinata terus) namun Hasilnya sepadan dengan apa yang kudapatkan. Dia, menjadi tunanganku saat ini. dan Pernikahanku akan di laksanakan besok lusa. hebat kan? hebat kan? penantianku setelah sekian lamaaaaa akhirnya terjawab juga. sepertinya aku mulai menyukai takdir dan keajaiban.. haha.

Sekian kisahku… sampai jumpa Blog,

"Sasuke! sudah mau berumah tangga masih aja Mainin Komputer! Cepat bereskan dirimu! Kita akan berangkat!"

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**Haha..! akhirnyaaaa! Tamat! Sepertinya saia mau buat sekuel pada masa-masa dimana Hinata nerima lamaran Sasuke.. hihihi! Saia janji deh, bakal buat yang romantis… soalnya di Fic ini romantisnya nggak menonjol -3-**

**Jaa mata~!**

**.**

**.**

**: A BIG THANKS FOR :**

Hyuuchiha Prinka

Haru

Harunaru chan muach

Orari Hinara

RikurohiYuki03

Miya Hime chan

Uchihyuu nagisa

Dindahatake

Hazekazuki

Sora Hinase

Noir 'like a killer' smile

Lollytha chan

Shaniechan

Ind

Aghnia

And the others who's already alert and make this Fic as Favourite xD

**: Mecha Arigatou~! Ureshii naa~ Tee hee! :**


End file.
